


Just a Flesh Wound

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gun Safety. Two words Dean will never…ever…forget again. Dean/Sam hurt!Dean caring/snickering!Sam Latter half of Season 6/Re-souled Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Little something for my Pimp Momma Fly who put this idea in my head and it just won’t let go. HA! So some hurt…some Sam not being able to stop laughing and leading to some first time Wincest. :D …athletic, cheerful, oh HELL yeah Wincest. Lol
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_ **

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

“Dammit, Sammy! Stop screwin’ around!” Dean shouted as he watched his too-tall brother trip and go down on the ground. Dean jumped him to sprint after the werewolf that was quickly outdistancing them.

“Dammit!” Sam groaned and rolled back to his feet while his face burned with embarrassment. He took off at a run after Dean and the creature.

Dean pumped his legs, gun firm in his right hand and watched the werewolf. He saw the moment it realized it was aiming for a dead end and was ready for it when it seemed to spin on a dime and roar for him instead. Dean used his momentum, kicking up on the big, green dumpster to his right. He launched himself upward, over the creature’s rush and landed behind it. He unloaded four silver rounds into its back. The werewolf screamed, trying to turn and then dropped in a sprawl when Sam shot it twice from the other side.

Sam watched the creature fall and lay still and it performed that stomach wrenching change back into a human and a young man lay dead at their feet in a wash of his own blood. He looked up at his brother with a raised brow. “That…that was some ninja there, Dean. Damn.” He snorted when Dean started to laugh.

Dean nodded, very satisfied with himself and laughed. “Hell yeah it was.” He threw his arms out in an exaggerated swagger. “Told you I was Batman!” He flourished his gun while Sam shook his head and laughed. Dean spun it once and then pulled up the front of his shirt to shove the barrel down the front of his pants.

There was a long, crystalline moment that seemed to drag forever where Dean felt the waistband of his jeans catch on the gun, where his brain told him it was the safety and the trigger and even as he tried to process that and stop the forward momentum of his own hand…it went off. He watched Sam’s mouth fall open and his eyes blow wide. Dean knew his own mouth was hanging open in a paroxysm of horror as he began to feel the burn between his legs and then the moment broke.

Sam was frozen in shock. He couldn’t believe that had just happened and then a sound he had only heard once before came out of his big brother’s mouth; he’d heard it in a defunct factory years ago when Dean had been infected with the supernatural version of yellow fever and a cat had dragged it from him. It was a high-pitched, completely unmanly and completely terrified, girly scream that pierced his ears and sent Sam into motion as Dean dropped to his knees.

“Dean! Holy shit!” Sam hovered over him and then knelt in front of him, unsure what to do as blood began to seep through the denim of his brother’s jeans at the crotch and down his right thigh. “Dean?”

Dean pulled the gun out, letting it clatter to the ground from numb fingers as he stared down at himself and then fell over backwards. He heard Sam shouting and saw his brother’s face hovering over his. Dean sucked in a frantic breath with pain screaming from between his legs. “SAM!” Dean screamed it and leaned his head up dizzily to look at his crotch. “Oh, my god! Sam! Is my dick gone? Is it on! I think I blew my dick off!”

Sam reared back with the panicked, near screaming and grabbed Dean’s hands where they hovered over his bloody front. “Hold on. Hold on!”

“Check! You gotta check man! Oh, god…did I shoot it off?”

“I…” Sam’s hands hovered over his brother’s waist and he swallowed. “…I can, ok just calm down. Dean!” He took a firm grip on both Dean’s hands and met his brother’s terrified gaze. “Lay back and breathe and let me…let me check. Holy shit.” Sam let go of Dean’s hands and swallowed hard. He steeled himself and unbuckled Dean’s belt.

Dean put his head back on the pavement and tried not to think about it. He tried to ignore the burning pain that seemed to be eating him and the sure knowledge that he was a damn idiot and every rule of gun safety their Dad had ever taught him flowed through his head, starting with: ‘Don’t put your gun in the front of your pants. You’re not a punk or an idiot, Dean. Unless you’re planning on shooting off the family jewels, keep it somewhere else.’

“What did I do? Oh, fuck, Sammy! What’d I do?” Dean put his hands on his face and closed his eyes as fresh pain swept through him while Sam pulled at his pants.

Sam grimaced as he unzipped the bloody fabric and tried to decide the best way to proceed. He looked around the alley. They were off the beaten path which was good; less likely for passersby but they were directly under a security light and if someone did decide to come and check out gunshots, they were screwed.

“I’m gonna take a quick look, ok?” Sam told his brother as he eased the blood-heavy denim apart. The sight of Dean’s boxers, which had been gray that morning and were now a glistening red, did nothing to allay his own fears. He bit his bottom lip and carefully pulled the material out and down. This wasn’t something Sam thought he would ever be doing. He’d be lying if he said he’d never had less than pure thoughts where his brother was concerned. Dean was the most important person in his life always and the only one he ever truly trusted. He’d had a spate of years where fevered dreams of Dean’s body had woken him in the mornings and forced him to lie and tell his laughing brother that he’d been dreaming of a girl. He’d set all those aside when he left for college; pushed them down and forgot about them because it was Dean…it was his brother. Now, faced with the task of undressing Dean and looking at the most intimate part of him, all those old fantasies flooded his mind and made parts of him happier than they should be just then. Sam swallowed them back and leaned forward to get a look down his brother’s shorts.

“Sam? Fuck, just…am I singin’ soprano? Come on, dude. I can’t stand it!” Dean slapped a hand out and caught a handful of his little brother’s hair, tugging it without meaning to and felt Sam jump. “Sorry, just…talk to me already!”

Sam only barely stopped the moan with the feeling of Dean pulling his hair because HELLO long-forgotten fantasy and Sam cursed softly while his mouth watered. He held the wet fabric back and looked in at his brother’s cock. It lay against his stomach and was shimmering in the streetlight with blood. “Fuck,” Sam whispered it and knew he had no choice. “Don’t…don’t freak out, ok? I need to get a better look.” He didn’t wait for an answer and put his hand down Dean’s shorts. He wrapped careful fingers around his big brother’s dick and shuddered with the sensation of holding it in his palm. Even flaccid, Dean was heavy. Sam used the wrist of his other hand to hold the boxers down while Dean shivered suddenly. Sam brushed his fingers gently along the length, trying not to drool when Dean’s cock began to lengthen in his hand from being touched. It was perfectly natural, Sam told himself as he brushed away blood and looked for the wound.

“S-Sam?” Dean leaned up again to look and his mouth went dry in spite of the fear and pain; watching his little brother bent over his crotch with his cock in that giant hand. “Holy shit.”

“Good news. You didn’t blow it off.” Sam said shakily and couldn’t stop the smile when he finally found it. The bullet had sped along the length of Dean’s cock and grazed it for a few inches but it didn’t look to have done any serious damage. “Think you’re gonna be ok.”

Dean dropped his head back to the ground with a groan. On the heels of relief came the slow burn of lust and it took all his concentration not to mindlessly pump up into Sam’s hand. “Fuck.”

Sam released his brother’s cock grudgingly and eased the cotton boxers back over it. He saw more blood still flowing on Dean’s thigh but it wasn’t enough to scare him into taking Dean to a hospital unless his brother wanted it. “I think you just grazed your…your, you know and uh…and your thigh. Hospital or motel?” He reached up and took hold of the hand Dean still had fisted in his hair and gave it a tug, definitely NOT letting a breathy moan loose until Dean released his grip. “Dean?”

“Motel.” Dean said firmly because flashing his junk to an emergency room of strangers was so NOT on his list if he hadn’t actually blown anything off. “Help…help me up.”

Sam left his jeans unzipped, figuring that would be less painful and took Dean’s arms to pull him up. Now that he knew it wasn’t life threatening, the humor of it finally found its way in. He scooped Dean’s gun from the ground and shoved it into a pocket, flicked the safety on then slid an arm around Dean’s shoulders to steady him as he tried to limp, walk and hunch over at the same time with his hands held over his crotch. “Your favorite body part’s still there, man.”

Dean nodded and then the tone of Sam’s voice registered. He looked over and up with a scowl when he found Sam fighting a smile. “Don’t you dare, dude. Do you know what almost just happened?”

Sam nodded. He swallowed, nodded again and decided he couldn’t look at Dean just then. “Uh huh.” The laugh was just there, waiting to bubble over.

“Sam, I swear. You laugh at me and I will kill you.” Dean snarled.

“Before or after you shoot yourself in the dick?” Sam couldn’t help it. It snuck out without him meaning to and he burst into laughter. Not even Dean’s elbow to his stomach would stop and he had to back away a few steps to avoid being maimed. “Sorry. Sorry but…dude, you shot your…holy crap, Dean!”

“Killin’ you.” Dean grumbled as he walked even more bow-legged than normal with his hands cupped over himself. “M’gonna be an only child.”

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and took a few wheezing, deep breaths to stop the laughter before he went back and supported Dean again. “Ok, I’m done. Swear, dude. Done.”

“Shuddup.” Dean glared down at the pavement. Inside, he was still quaking. Those had been several  of the scariest moments of his life. Dying wasn’t as terrifying as accidentally shooting his own dick off and if his hands were shaking, well, he’d earned that little weakness. While the damage may be minimal, according to Sam, the pain was near excruciating because graze or not, that was one damn sensitive piece of real estate on the male body.

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder. No matter how funny it was…and it was…Dean was still in a serious amount of pain and sounded like he was having trouble breathing. “Slower breaths, Dean. Take it easy.”

“I’m good,” Dean said quickly, wincing at the wounded sound of his own voice. They turned the corner and he nearly wept seeing the Impala come into view. Then he groaned because sitting like this… “Maybe I can walk back to the motel. It’s not that far.”

Sam snorted. “Lay in the backseat. You’ll be fine. Take five minutes, maybe ten to get back.” He squeezed Dean’s shoulder again. “I’ll make sure to avoid any potholes.”

“You’re an ass, Sam. You know that?” Dean snarled angrily. His humiliation was bad enough without this; without having to have made his little brother look at his dick…and hold it. Wow, had he held it; curled in those huge hands and stroking the blood away and Dean groaned. He hunched over further as blood rushed south again with the inappropriate thoughts and brought a fresh wave of pain. “Crap.”

“Easy,” Sam said softly and pulled open the back door as they reached it. He helped Dean maneuver awkwardly inside the car and closed the door. He spent a moment with his head resting on the cool, black metal of the roof and let it all wash out of him; the fear the moment the gun had gone off, the blood and then the thoughts he just couldn’t stop and that were now even harder to ignore…now that he’d held Dean’s cock in his hands. “Fuck,” he breathed and then went quickly around to the driver’s side before Dean started asking questions.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Dean laid on his bed in the motel room and absently rubbed a hand over his cock. It had been almost two weeks since his attack of stupid with the gun. He hitched his right knee up to see his thigh below the leg of his boxers and the now fading red line of the graze there. The bullet had gone down his groin and across his thigh. It hadn’t been lost on either of them that a few millimeters to the left and he would have bled out next to that damn werewolf. He’d come perilously close to dying and it hadn’t been in the line of duty, as he’d always expected. It had been at his own hands and that made him cold still when he thought about it. It put things in perspective.

He listened to the shower running and remembered the feel of his cock in Sam’s hand. Dean let his head thump back with a soft groan and felt the blood run south once more. He pressed his hand down harder with a small wince. The skin was still tender but the graze up the side of his cock had healed. Dean admitted he had trouble keeping his hands off himself since the accident. He couldn’t stop the constant need to first, make sure it was still there and then make sure it still worked. Dean smirked. It definitely still worked although it seemed to be developing a disturbing habit of going off to thoughts of Sam’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned and slid his hand into his shorts to grasp himself more firmly. “Goin’ right back to hell. Fuck.”

“Dean!”

Dean jerked his eyes open and his hand out of his shorts with Sam’s yell. He hadn’t heard the shower turn off or the bathroom door open and there stood Sam with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and water dripping from his hair. Dean’s eyes were drawn to watch one drop as it rolled slowly down Sam’s chest and over his toned belly to be soaked up by the towel. “Huh?”

“Dude, come on.” Sam rolled his eyes and worked very…very hard not to look at the hard-on his brother was obviously sporting. “You know, you keep playing with it like this, it’s gonna fall off. I swear, you’ve been jerking off every five damn minutes for a week!”

Dean scowled, choosing anger over the flush of warmth his almost naked brother was giving him instead. “Shot off, Sam! Tell me you wouldn’t need to make sure everything still, you know, works!”

“I would but I’d try not to make you watch me! Geez.” Sam bent to pull his bag up from the floor and didn’t see Dean’s eyes follow the line of thigh revealed when the towel pulled open slightly.

Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes because this reminded him of so many times before Sam had gotten his soul back. Sam had had even fewer personal boundaries without his soul; often wandering out of the bathroom in motel rooms naked until Dean had laid down the law on that one. He didn’t relish the memory of the knowing smirk that had been on the soulless bastard’s face the whole time; like he’d known that the thoughts running through his big brother’s head at the time were becoming anything but brotherly but dammit…what was Dean supposed to think? He was only human and Sam without a soul had apparently had nothing better to do than build muscle and fuck everything in sight. His little brother had turned himself into a walking damn sugar rush of manhood while he’d been playing dead for Dean.

“I could…use your help.” Dean said suddenly and his mouth went dry because…did he really just say that out loud? One look at Sam’s face told him yes, yes he did. Oh, hell.

“What?” Sam stared at him confused and let his shirt fall back to the bed. “You mean with…” he waved a hand at Dean’s crotch. “Are you in pain still?”

Dean cleared his throat and shook his head, nodded and then shook his head again. “Dude, you saw it. What if…what if it doesn’t, you know, work right anymore?”

Sam snorted. “Dude, trust me. It works.” He’d lost track of the number of times he’d walked into the room and found Dean in mid-stroke. “Pretty sure you’ve established that.”

Dean scowled and plucked at the waistband of his boxers. He realized suddenly what was fueling this sudden boldness of his; the moan. He hadn’t really been paying attention at the time but later, when he’d thought back to lying on the ground with Sam checking him over; Dean had remembered the moment he’d grabbed his brother’s hair and the breathless moan that Sam hadn’t quite managed to crush. Dean was holding on to that now and hoping.

“It was fuckin’ scary, Sam.” Dean said and swung his legs off the bed. He decided that if Sam had half as many hang ups as he did, this was gonna require some persuading. His words had the desired effect; Sam’s face fell with instant concern. He felt a little crappy but it was the truth. “Me playin’ with it isn’t the same as actually using it, dude.” Dean stepped into his brother’s personal space just close enough to feel the heat that Sam always seemed to give off. “What if something IS wrong?”

Sam’s voice was trapped in his throat. He’d spent far too many years becoming inured to his big brother lounging around in just his boxers and in five seconds, Dean had thrown all of that to hell just by standing in front of him. “Um…”

“What if I’m with someone and it goes wrong?” Dean threw caution to the wind and slid one hand around the back of Sam’s neck into his hair. “I think I need to….take it for a test drive, Sammy. You know, run her out. Make sure all the cylinders are firing.”

Sam opened his mouth to ask Dean what the hell he’d been smoking and then his brother’s fingers fisted in the back of his hair and pulled. The moan broke free of his mouth before he even realized and he slammed his eyes closed, trying to reel it back in. “Dean.”

“Dude, come on.” Dean smirked, seeing the obvious effect he was having on his little brother as Sam’s towel developed a tent pole all its own. “Gotta make sure it works right.” He tugged Sam’s hair again and gave in to a long denied urge as he put his other hand to Sam’s chest and rolled one nipple between his fingers. The shiver that ran up and down Sam’s entire body made him groan. “Help me out here, Sammy.”

Sam opened his eyes and tried to move his head away which only made Dean pull his hair harder and his cock begin to ache with need. “You’re my brother, Dean. This isn’t…we can’t do this! It’s wrong!”

“Oh screw that.” Dean said forcefully and finally pressed in against his brother’s body. He bit his bottom lip when their cocks brushed temptingly together. “No one knows me better than you and there’s not a damn person on this planet I trust more than you. You tell me you feel any different?”

Sam settled for shaking his head mutely.

Dean gave him a crooked smile and hooked his other hand in the top of the towel at Sam’s hip. “You  know I’ve never been all that particular about my partners.” He chuckled because it was fairly obvious and always had been that Dean enjoyed his body and not everyone he’d played with over the years had been of the fairer sex. He was an adventurous kind of guy. “And I know damn well I’ve seen you sneak out of a bar a time or two with guys.”

Sam sucked in a breath and then nodded as his face flushed. He wondered frantically if Dean knew, if he realized, that those men…they’d been pale reflections of Dean’s looks in one way or another.

“So this ain’t gonna be a first for either of us.” Dean pulled and the towel came loose to fall to Sam’s feet. “What do you say, Sammy? Help me out here?” He used his free hand to shove his boxers down his hips and let them fall to the floor and then grabbed Sam’s hip to pull him in. The first touch of his cock against Sam’s…WOW very impressive length…made Dean close his eyes and groan as he savored the sensation. “Holy shit, Sam.”

The control Sam had fought for most of his life to not give in to those urges vanished between one heartbeat and the next with Dean naked, warm and clearly willing against him. “Dean.” He wrapped his hands around his brother’s head and crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss and clash of teeth.

“Fuck, yes.” Dean mumbled into Sam’s mouth and used his brother’s hair to take control of the kiss, tilting his head and thrusting his tongue into the wet heat to taste and lick and possess. The moan Sam gave him vibrated through his chest and he backed up until he felt the bed and pulled Sam down with him.

Sam’s brain was having a hard time catching up with the fact that he was naked and now lying on top of Dean, pressing their cocks together between them with a delicious pressure. He thought maybe he might be able to come up with a coherent thought if Dean would just stop pulling his hair. Sam hissed and ducked his head, making Dean pull harder.

“Knew you’d…knew you’d be a kinky son’bitch.” Dean groaned with a grin and rolled his hips up into Sam’s. It turned him on beyond reasoning that Sam was so sensitive to having his hair pulled. He could definitely get behind that little turn-on.

Sam snorted, brain kicking back into gear for just a minute. “Callin’ me kinky…” Sam bit along Dean’s jaw and down his neck, sucking and licking as he went. “…says the guy…fuck you taste good…seducing his brother.”

Dean arched his chest up as Sam licked one of his nipples and took it between his teeth. “Shit!” The sensation went straight to his painfully hard cock and he fisted both hands in Sam’s hair. “Didn’t need…oh holy hell, yeah keep goin’…need a whole lot of seducing, dude.”

Sam laughed into Dean’s stomach and licked the fluttering muscles as he went lower and slid down between Dean’s legs. He looked up at Dean and gave him a dirty grin. “Probably oughta make this a thorough test drive, huh?” He’d wanted to do this…for so damn long, he was practically drooling.

Dean picked his head up and saw Sam’s blue-green eyes looking at him under those thick lashes and then his brother opened his mouth and sucked in the head of his cock. Dean’s brain officially gave up and took the night off as his head fell back on a stuttered groan of his brother’s name.

Sam hummed happily with his first taste. He held the head of Dean’s dick in his mouth just sucking and tasting, pushing his tongue into the slit to get more of that flavor and grazing his teeth lightly on the bundle of nerves just below it. Dean’s hips jerked up as his big brother gave a startled, passionate cry and Sam decided he wanted to hear more of those. Sam put his hands around Dean’s hips and slid more of his length into his mouth. He sucked hard and rolled his tongue along the underside as he went. It was almost a zen thing as Sam worked to get all of Dean in his mouth. He’d dreamed of this so long ago and now he had it…he wanted everything.

“Sam!” Dean shouted when he felt his dick bump the back of Sam’s throat with the most exquisite pressure and then his brother hummed. It was like lighting a livewire that ran up Dean’s spine and made him tremble. He tightened his grip in Sam’s hair and pulled, curling his fingers and earned another deep moan that rumbled around his length and Dean would swear his eyes crossed. “Holy…holy FUCK!”

Sam slid back up Dean’s cock to watch as his brother came apart just from his mouth. Sam ran his hand up and down the throbbing, hard flesh and licked almost reverently over the long, pink line of the graze from the bullet’s path.

“Sam…fuck…Sam!” Dean used his little brother’s hair to pull his head up and off and chuckled breathlessly at the naughty grin on Sam’s face. “Get back up here.” He didn’t want things to end that fast and Sam was one good suck away from making Dean explode. No blow job had ever felt that amazing and Dean knew it was because it was Sam. It made it somehow more and he was going to make damn sure his little brother came before he did. That was his new mission in life.

Sam crawled back up Dean’s body and settled against his chest to kiss him. “You taste good.”

Dean chuckled and licked the taste of himself out of his brother’s mouth. He groaned and bit Sam’s bottom lip, wrapped his arms around him and flipped them over. “My turn.”

Sam gasped at the sudden change in position and then tossed his head back on a moan when Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed. “Oh…oh crap, Dean. Shit!”

Dean gave his brother’s hair a few tugs, working him into a breathless moan before he bent and tongued one of Sam’s nipples. He bit at it gently and then harder until Sam writhed under him, moaning his name. Dean leaned back and got both hands between Sam’s legs. He cupped his free hand around Sam’s balls, squeezing and rolling so Sam made the prettiest wanton moans and gasps and then he pressed the backs of his knuckles behind them. Sam shot up on a cry and his dick twitched in Dean’s hand. “Can I, Sammy?” Dean asked in a voice gone deep with need and didn’t miss the way it made Sam shiver. “You gonna let me?”

“Oh, fuck yes, Dean please!” Sam reared up to capture Dean’s mouth. He sucked on his tongue and scraped his teeth along his jaw. “Fuck me.”

“Shit, Sam.” Dean moaned and pushed him back, then grinned. “Fuck, always wanted to do this.” He looked at Sam’s body; following the contours of muscle and flesh with his eyes hungrily. “You know that right?” Dean met his eyes, suddenly serious and not wanting Sam to mistake this for something…sordid or meaningless. “M’not bein’ a horn dog here.” Dean snorted. “Ok, not ONLY a horn dog.”

Sam nodded with a soft laugh and brushed his fingers down his brother’s chest. “Sixteen.”

“What sixteen?” Dean frowned.

“First time I jacked off thinking about…about you.” Sam blushed and grinned. “You and those damn lips.”

Dean had to squeeze the base of his own cock, hunching with a burst of lust and chuckled ruefully. “Only you could almost make me come just by talkin’. Holy shit, Sam.” He slid off the bed and went to his bag. One thing Dean was rarely without was lube. He grabbed the bottle and was back on the bed between his brother’s legs and licking his lips. “It’s like a Sammy buffet.”

Sam shouted again when Dean bent without warning and wrapped those sinful lips of his around his cock. “Oh, my god. Dean!” The feeling was better than anything he’d imagined…and he’d imagined quite a lot. He fell back into the pillow with a gasped cry as Dean took him down to the root and held him there.

Dean slicked up the fingers of one hand while Sam did his best porn star impersonation and didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the taste of him. He rubbed his fingers over the tight ring of muscle and had to hold Sam’s hips down with his other hand when he bucked with a wild moan.

“Dean! Holy…oh, fuck!” Sam’s breath clogged in his chest as he felt Dean push a long finger inside of him and he grabbed his own knees, pulling them back to give him more space while Dean groaned around his cock and made him want to cry, it felt so good.

Dean pulled his mouth of Sam’s cock with a gasp as his finger sank inside of him and he could feel it; Sam was already more stretched than he should be. “Sammy?” He looked up Sam’s straining chest with his brows raised. “Something you wanna tell me?”

Sam bit his bottom lip and looked up at Dean as he blushed. “I uh…you know, I was in the shower and I…”

“You jacked off in the shower…” Dean said and Sam nodded. “…with your fingers in your…oh, f-fuck.” Dean curled over and clamped his hand around the base of his cock for the second time to keep from coming. The mental image of his brother fisting his cock with one hand and stretching himself open with the other under the spray of water was almost too much. “Make me feel like a damn teenager again, Sammy. Shit.”

Sam chuckled and then gasped when Dean pushed three fingers into him. “Shit…shit. Oh, shit. Yeah.”

Dean gave him a feral smile and twisted his fingers inside Sam; seeking and pressing until he found that spot and his brother’s back arched up off the bed on a strangled cry. He stretched his fingers apart a few times and then couldn’t wait anymore.

Sam moaned with the sudden loss of Dean’s fingers and let his feet fall back to the bed as he looked up. He saw Dean slicking lube down his cock and Sam’s mouth watered. When Dean would have leaned over him, Sam shook his head. “Uh uh.” Sam sat up in a rush. He pushed Dean back until he was kneeling and then Sam straddled his lap, looking down into his eyes. “Like this,” Sam said breathlessly and shifted until he felt the head of his brother’s cock at his entrance.

“Oh, fuckin-a, Sammy.” Dean whimpered and curved his hands around Sam’s hips. He held on. It was all he could manage to do while Sam slowly, so slowly sank down onto his shaft and he was wrapped in impossibly tight, wet heat with Sam’s moans in his ear.

Sam angled his hips slightly and pushed, taking Dean in all the way and nailing his own sweet spot. He cried out and tossed his head back as sparks of pleasure ricocheted through him. He felt so incredibly full. It was almost pain but it was the right sort of pain and he dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders as he dropped his mouth back to his brother’s ear. “Dean…do…do it. Fuck me.”

“Son’fa bitch. Oh, hell yeah.” Dean growled it into Sam’s skin; biting his neck and making him shudder. He slid one hand up into the back of Sam’s hair and took a handful; pulling as he slammed his hips up into Sam’s and his brother damn near screamed.

Sam hunched into his brother’s teeth with a desperate cry as the feelings swamped him. He felt something wet on his face and realized it was tears because what Dean was giving him felt that overwhelming and his orgasm was already rushing down on him. “Dean…Dean, I can’t…I’m gonna…”

“I know.” Dean gasped against Sam’s skin. He sucked another mark into his brother’s neck and planted one hand behind him so he could lean back just a little…just enough. Dean powered his cock up into his brother, over and over. He watched Sam’s jaw fall open as his head went back and the sexiest sounds broke out of him. “Come, Sammy. Fuck…come for me, little brother.”

Dean’s words and that nickname in particular slammed Sam over the edge so fast he barely had time to catch his breath before he was screaming; his release pumping from his untouched cock over both their chests.

“Ungh.” Words were lost to Dean in the feel of Sam’s muscles fluttering and clamping down around his dick. Sam’s voice filled the little room as he writhed in Dean’s arms. Dean slammed up into him one more time as he pulled Sam’s hips down, fusing them together and he came. The orgasm was so intense, it curled Dean into Sam’s neck, crushing his little brother against him as he shouted and shuddered and finally groaned until they were twitching and shaking together. “Fuck.”

Sam nodded against his brother, unable to summon the strength to move or speak. His body felt completely boneless as he simply relearned how to breathe.

Dean’s knees were protesting the position now that the endorphins were wearing off. He wrapped both arms around Sam and slowly tipped them over onto the bed to their sides. He chuckled as they landed and Sam burrowed down under his chin. “Such a…friggin girl.” He tangled his fingers lazily into Sam’s hair and didn’t make him move. Instead he curled one leg over Sam’s and held him close. “We’re a mess.”

“Mmm hmm.” Sam mouthed a sloppy kiss to Dean’s throat and smiled. “Don’t care.” He slid a lazy hand down Dean’s side to his hip and then between them to wrap gently around his brother’s cock. “Think you’re ah…good to go here. No tune-up needed.”

Dean snorted and rolled them until Sam was above him. He kissed at Sam’s jaw and licked into his mouth with a smile; kissing his brother until Sam moaned softly and his arms circled under Dean’s back to hold him to his chest. “Might need to test that again…be sure. You know.”

“Uh huh.” Sam grinned and bit gently into Dean’s neck. He wrapped his ankles behind Dean’s knees. “Speed test?”

“Zero to ‘hot damn’ in under five minutes, dude.” Dean laughed and kissed Sam again…just because he could.

Sam rolled his hips into Dean’s; feeling their still semi-hard lengths slide together in the mixture of sweat and come and got a breathy moan from Dean and himself. “Hot damn.”

Dean gripped his hands around the cheeks of Sam’s ass and pulled them apart, sliding his fingers into the crease and brushing his now open and slick entrance with the tips. He grinned as Sam shivered on top of him. “What do you think? Maybe I’ll drive this time,” Dean said softly and nipped at Sam’s ear while his brother whimpered and rocked their hips together. “Get you on your knees…” Dean pushed the tips of two fingers into him and the long, broken moan Sam let loose was a thing of fuckin’ beauty. “…fuck you down into this mattress and make you come ‘til you pass out.”

“Holy…fuck. Fuck!” Sam whined. He knew it. He heard his voice do it and he’d take time to be humiliated about it later but right then the only thing he wanted his brother to carry through on that little idea. “Don’t you tease me, Dean.”

Dean rolled them again and sat up. He took Sam’s legs and flipped him to his stomach. “On your knees.”

“Oh, my god.” Sam moaned and got his knees under him, grinning when Dean spread his legs wide. “It’s just possible I die from too much pleasure.”

Dean pulled the cheeks of Sam’s ass apart again and slid his thumbs in together; pulling him wide and oddly, not disgusted by the mess that they both were. It turned him on to know that he’d marked Sam on the inside and was about to do it again. “Ready?” He asked his moaning brother and Dean didn’t wait for an answer. He pushed into Sam in one fluid movement until their hips slapped together. Sam dropped his head to the mattress and keened in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Dean growled. He angled his brother’s hips just so and knew he was pounding into Sam’s sweet-spot with every thrust. He kept his thumbs there, rubbing against his own fingers with every push.

Sam hadn’t thought it was possible for this to feel any more amazing and then Dean proved him wrong. It had never been like this the few times Sam had slept with men. It’d been good, but it hadn’t left him begging and panting; not like Dean…Dean with his damn fingers AND his cock opening him up and Sam really thought he might die as his cock filled painfully a second time. “Shit, Dean!” He slid a hand down and took hold of himself to stroke in time with Dean’s thrusts. The fact that his own come was acting as lube made his eyes cross.

Dean rode him hard, watching the skin of his ass pink with the impact of his hips. “Gonna…come for me…again, Sammy?” It amazed him how quickly on the heels of the last mind-blowing orgasm he was on the verge of another. “Oh…oh, shit. Shit. So good, Sammy. Damn, so fuckin’ good.” Dean quickened the pace, seeing Sam stroking himself. He pushed his thumbs in farther to open Sam up even wider, loving it as Sam cried out and would have collapsed to the bed if his hips weren’t propped on Dean’s thighs. Dean slammed inside him one last time, pressing his cock into Sam’s prostate as he came. He felt and heard Sam go wild under him with a ragged scream.

Dean came back to himself stretched over Sam’s back. “Ho…holy crap.” He gasped with a weak grin. He shifted his hips, slipping out of Sam and slid to his side on the bed. “Hey…hey, Sammy.” Dean couldn’t stop the little, almost drunk sounding laugh as he palmed the back of his brother’s head and rolled his face so he could see him. “Heh…hell, yeah.”

Sam slowly came out of the fog of pleasure that had swallowed him whole and blinked his eyes open to find Dean’s face mere inches away and himself wrapped in his arms. He smiled and started to laugh. “Trust you…to keep your promise.”

Dean nodded and pulled him in closer. Sam hadn’t stirred in the five minutes Dean had taken to wipe them both off and wrestle the ruined comforter out from under his brother. He’d yanked the blanket from the other bed over top of them and didn’t plan on moving for a while. “Man of my word, Sammy.”

“Mmm thank god.” Sam kissed him sleepily and rolled his head under Dean’s chin and slid a leg in between his. “You get mad at me if I say I’m glad you got stupid and almost shot your dick off?”

Dean burst out a laugh and rolled to his back, pulling Sam in against him and holding him tight. “Shit. Kinda hard to argue, dude.”

Sam cuddled around him and basked in the knowledge the he got to do this again; hold on to Dean. Something he hadn’t been able to do since they were kids. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Dean’s throat and sighed; content. “Let’s not move tomorrow.”

Dean chuckled and put a hand up to tug gently at Sam’s hair. “Oh, we’re gonna move…just not from this room.” He held Sam against him, feeling his little brother relax into sleep. Dean grinned and thought he knew what his new favorite scar was gonna be.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._


End file.
